<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break a Few Eggs by UmbraEmber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074613">Break a Few Eggs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraEmber/pseuds/UmbraEmber'>UmbraEmber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Draco Malfoy, Aged-Up Character(s), Cooking, Cute, Draco Malfoy Cooks, Drunk Draco Malfoy, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Rare Pair Fest 2021, Implied Sexual Content, Matchmaking, Multi, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, No Smut, Oblivious Neville Longbottom, POV Neville Longbottom, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension, cocky draco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraEmber/pseuds/UmbraEmber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Neville would do anything for Hannah so he doesn’t blink when she stumbles in drunk one night with an even drunker Draco and proposes a threesome.</p><blockquote>
  <p> “We can’t,” he said firmly. This time his attempt wasn’t fruitless. He meant it. “She’s clearly way past the point of consent, past the point of sanity, and we’re both sober.”</p>
  <p>Draco raised an eyebrow. “Neville, I am absolutely plastered.” </p>
  <p>“But—” Neville gestured vaguely at Draco, who stood steady with bright eyes.</p>
  <p>“I know. I’m a legend.”</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hannah Abbott/Draco Malfoy, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Rare Pair Fest 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Break a Few Eggs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Prompter: Anon</p>
  <p>Ship: Draco Malfoy/ Neville Longbottom/ Hannah Abbot</p>
  <p>Prompt: Neville would do anything for Hannah so he doesn’t blink when she stumbles in drunk one night with an even drunker Draco and proposes a threesome.</p>
  <p>Likes/Suggestions: Life of the party!Hannah, introvert!Draco, Hung!Neville</p>
  <p>Squicks/DNWs: -</p>
  <p>Preferred Rating: Any/all</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>They were kissing in the dark when he found them. </strong>
</p><p>In his kitchen overflowing with plants of every color with every texture pushing out of every corner. In his kitchen where rows of shelves groaned under the weight of his mismatched mugs and plates, gifts and souvenirs. In <em> his </em> kitchen where he found them holding each other with such an urgency, an intensity that Neville blushed. </p><p>Draco leaned back on the kitchen counter grasping Hannah’s body hard, one hand tangled in her blonde hair and the other pushing her tube top higher. Hannah’s chest pressed against his, one leg raised in a caress against his knee, her skirt cutting dangerously into the flesh of her thigh. Neville stood, illuminated in the hallway light, and stared. Until they pulled their wet lips apart, turned towards the doorway, and noticed him. Standing there in his holey pajama pants, without a shirt, his hair sticking up around his ears. His gaze shot down to his slippered feet. When he peeked back up, he saw Hannah had lowered her leg but otherwise hadn’t moved. If anything, she clutched Draco closer.</p><p>“Neville?” she asked, her voice simultaneously breathy and heavy. Neville hated how much he liked the way his name sounded in her mouth. </p><p>“Sorry,” he said reflexively. He leaned over with his wand raised and warm yellow light filled the kitchen with a splutter as he took a nervous step into the room. </p><p>“We just got back from drinks with Ernie,” Hannah said as though that explained everything. Explained why Draco’s hand was up her shirt. Explained why his thumb was stroking the soft skin at her hips lazily. Explained why her words were thick but also slurred and why she was in his kitchen. </p><p>Drinks, indeed. It was Friday. Of course she’d been out for drinks with Draco and Ernie. Of course Neville hadn’t been invited. A heavy weight settled in his chest. Not that he would have been able to go anyway. Just an hour ago he had been knee-deep in rich soil repotting some very overgrown Mandrakes. It’d taken a steaming shower and copious suds to shift the dirt from his fingernails and hair. </p><p>He’d been busy. It still stung. </p><p>“Hannah,” Neville mumbled, shoving his hands into his pajama pockets, distinctly aware of his lack of a shirt, “listen, you can’t just come round whenever you want.” They both knew that was a lie. “Especially not in the middle of the night with no warning.” Especially with Draco in tow.</p><p>“Says who?” Hannah giggled as she pulled away from Draco, wobbled across the tiles in her too tall heels, and draped her long arms around Neville’s bare, broad shoulders. </p><p>“Me,” he replied with what he hoped was authority. Even he knew the attempt was pointless. The smell of her perfume mixed with her shampoo as she flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder, exposing her long neck. It made him dizzy. But he didn’t shrug her off. As if by reflex, his arm wrapped around her soft waist, steadying her. She was warm under his large palm, despite her lack of clothing. “It’s my apartment.”</p><p>Draco remained leaning back on the counter. Both his black shirt and trousers were unbuttoned, exposing the expanse of his lean, muscular stomach. He watched them both with what could only be a distant, hazy curiosity. Seemingly unaware of his state of undress. Or just not caring either way. His grey eyes were sharp in the yellow light, lips in a lazy sickle-shaped smile. </p><p>Hannah pressed a repentant kiss on Neville’s cheek, leaving a sticky pink print. “You gave me a key, silly.”</p><p>“For emergencies. Not for, you know, whatever you two were planning.” He couldn’t help the jealousy that tripped into his voice. </p><p>“Can I let you in on a secret?” she whispered into his ear, the cold gloss of her lips grazing his skin, the heat of her breath sending electricity down his spine. “We’re going to fuck, Neville.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he muttered. The dizziness returned. And this time he did release his hold on her. She stumbled back and raised her arms to steady herself. The movement stretched her already too tight tube top across her chest. A red heat traveled over his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck. “I figured as much.”</p><p>“No.” Draco unfurled his arms and straightened his stance. He took the few steps towards Hannah and pulled her back to his chest, his arms tight across her bare shoulders. Holding her with a possessiveness that made heat rush to Neville’s cheeks. Draco continued smiling even as Neville rocked nervously back and forth, hands back in his pockets. The expression seemed unnatural on Draco’s angular face. Almost as wonky as Hannah’s movements. “She means, we. As in all three of us.”</p><p>Neville’s hands shot out of his pockets and found the back of his neck, grasping his hair in tight fists. “All… But— she’s drunk. Hannah, you’re drunk and you don’t know what you’re—”</p><p>Hannah silenced him by shaking off Draco’s arms, stumbling forwards, and grasping his cheeks in her hands. “Shut up, Nev.” </p><p>And then she kissed him. </p><p>She pressed her lips against his and begged for entrance. Neville refused. Shifted his head up and away from her, which only served to expose his neck. She left the softest kisses against his skin. The strong smell of alcohol caught in his nose. He licked his lips. From habit. It had to be. He tasted her strawberry gloss and the traces of the fruity drinks she must’ve downed. No, tasted her. He hated how he relished in it. Hated how his throat grew tight and his mouth dry at her touch. </p><p>“She hasn’t stopped talking about you all night,” Draco drawled as she began to leave kisses down Neville’s chest, her hands ghosting along his bare stomach. Neville was almost sure he could see a glint of jealousy in Draco’s eyes. “Complaining about how you’d blown her off, again.”</p><p>Oh. Neville had been invited. He must’ve forgotten. He pulled her up before she managed to go any lower and she complied by resting in the crook of his neck, her hands holding on to his arms, her hips jutting against his. She was swaying with apparently no idea about the effect she was having on him as she brushed back and forth against his pajamas. He shifted away from her and resisted the urge to adjust himself. He thought he heard her mumble something about how muscular and big and hard he was but it was hard to hear over the rushing in his ears. </p><p>“We can’t,” he said firmly. This time his attempt wasn’t fruitless. He meant it. “She’s clearly way past the point of consent, past the point of sanity, and we’re both sober.”</p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow. “Neville, I am absolutely plastered.” </p><p>“But—” Neville gestured vaguely at Draco, who stood steady with bright eyes.</p><p>“I know. I’m a legend.”</p><p>“Well, still. She’s drunk. Hannah,” Neville said, peeling her away by the  waist, “you’re drunk.” </p><p>Draco shrugged. “Yeah. Probably best not to.” He looked around the admittedly small kitchen and then shrugged again, as though he had forgotten he had already done that. “Anyway, thanks for the chat. Rigorous conversation, as always. I’m gonna crash on the sofa.” </p><p>“Draco, no!” Neville called, propping Hannah upright against his side. “Draco, go home!” </p><p>Draco raised a hand in recognition but wandered toward the front room. He threw himself down face first on the sofa in a singular movement, twisted onto his side, and curled up, hugging a pillow to his chest. Neville thought he heard a muttered “‘night” before Draco began to make gentle, soft snores. Already asleep. Unbelievable. </p><p>“Come on, Hannah,” Neville said against the crown of her head, pressing a soft kiss against her sweet-smelling hair. How could hair smell so good? “You can take my bed.” </p><p>He half-carried, half-dragged her stumbling form across his living room, grateful when she kicked her shoes off along the way. He nudged his door open with his slipper and set her down on his bed. </p><p>“There we go,” he said softly. “Now, sweetheart, open.” He used his thumb to brush her lips apart and quickly spelled her teeth and tongue clean. He handed her a glass that he filled with water to rinse and spit, and then did his best at taking off most of her makeup. He wasn’t as well versed in makeup removal spells and he made a mental note to brush up on them for next time. He quietly spelled her skirt looser and her shirt longer so that it hit under her hips. Otherwise she would wake up with deep lines embedded in her skin where the fabric clung too tightly. He tried not to think of how tight her clothes had been. He pulled a chapstick out of his drawer and ran it over her lips, replacing the gloss that had been there. Gloss that had been on him. He pushed the thoughts further down. When he was satisfied she was ready for bed, he swung Hannah’s legs up over onto his bed and leaned over her to adjust his pillow the way he knew she liked. </p><p>“Neville…” she mumbled into his chest, linking her arms over his shoulders. </p><p>“Hey, shush you,” he said, peeling her away. He felt like that was all he’d done tonight. He stroked her hair down and plucked stray strands from her waxy lips. “We can talk in the morning.”</p><p>“But Neville,” Hannah looked up at him with achingly transparent pain, “wasn’t I pretty tonight? I tried— I thought I was pretty tonight.” </p><p>He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Beautiful. As always. You were— Hannah, you are stunning. Now sleep.” She had been the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. All legs and breasts and skin. But then, she always was beautiful. Even in the morning, when her hair would be even messier and the last of the mascara would be nothing more than a stain on her eyelids. And his pillow.</p><p>“Then why?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Neville shook away his thoughts and pulled his blanket up over her smooth legs. All legs and— “Come on, now. Sleep and I’ll be here in the morning, yeah?”</p><p>She nodded but reached up and grabbed his hand as he moved to stand. Her hold was so warm. He wanted to lace his cool fingers through hers. “Don’t,” she said, all pouty lips and hooded eyes. “Won’t you sleep with me?” </p><p>Neville complied. But he didn’t trust himself to fall asleep. He could only imagine her face when she awoke and found him next to her. It was one thing to request his company while drunk, and another in the cruel light of day. When he was sure she was fast asleep, he untangled himself from her sweaty limbs, moved into the front room so as not to disturb her, and quietly spelled his spare blankets into an acceptable sleeping arrangement. </p><p>As Neville lay on the floor of his own apartment, he was only aware of the two other bodies occupying the space. Draco continued to gently snore but now Neville’s cat, Zachary, had curled up on his stomach and joined him in emitting little raspy sounds. One of Draco’s arms draped over the edge of the sofa and the other gently rested on her soft black body. Neville wanted to hiss and call Zach-attack over but he knew she was more likely to simply open a single golden eye and then turn her back. So he beat her by rolling over first and facing the vines of a plant he desperately needed to train up a trestle. He’d need to go shopping tomorrow for some. And while he was out, it wouldn’t hurt to get more labels for his seedlings. Those were the thoughts that finally lulled him to sleep despite his two uninvited guests. Despite the image of Hannah’s warm body stretching under his cool sheets, her face resting against his pillow, her lips where his usually were. Trestles, vines, labels. </p><p>He was the first to wake the next morning. The sun streamed through the window and glanced across his oily eyelids. He pottered around for a while, moving plants in and out of the sun, watering and adjusting, tidying away his materials. Finally he walked to his room and knocked on the door, a potion in one hand and a tall glass of water in the other. </p><p>“ComeinNeville,” Hannah called as though it were one word.</p><p>He kicked his door open and found her face pressed into his pillow and arms flung over the bed, legs sprawling and bare. She must’ve become hot in the night because his sheets were all over the floor. </p><p>He placed the cup and potion on his side table before he gently touched her back and began to rub small circles into her tight muscles. “Hey, there.” </p><p>“Don’t.” She pulled back. Her skirt rose up slightly over her thighs, as she twisted over and sat up. The movement exposed a triangle of her bright red knickers. </p><p>Neville looked away instinctually and heard her scoff so he pretended he had been reaching for the potion. “Here, how do you feel?”</p><p>She looked at him through hooded eyes. “Like shit.”</p><p>He winced and nodded. “That’s to be expected.”</p><p>She paused to down the potion in one swallow, keeping her eyes open and on him.</p><p>“No,” she said, swiping the last of the potion from her lips with the back of her arm, “not because of the hangover.”</p><p>“What? You don’t mean? Because of— Look, it’s okay. Let’s just pretend it never happened. I don’t want you to be embarrassed or anything. People do crazy things whe—”</p><p>“God, Neville, just be quiet. Better yet, could I get the room? I need to clean up.”</p><p>“Of course, yeah. Sorry.” </p><p>“You can be so stupid sometimes,” he heard her say as he walked back into the front room. “For someone so brilliant, you can really be so dense.” </p><p>He wasn’t sure if she had wanted him to hear so he promptly attempted to forget her words and grabbed another glass and potion from the kitchen. With soft footsteps, he approached Draco who was still sleeping soundly curled around Zachary, unperturbed by Neville’s morning activity. Neville clapped a hand down on Draco’s shoulder, a small part of him pleased when Draco shot up. </p><p>“What? What happened last night?” Draco looked around the room with wide, red rimmed eyes. “Why am I on your sofa? And why is this <em> creature </em> touching me?” </p><p>Zachary let out an offended noise and stretched hard into Draco’s stomach. </p><p>“Ah!” Draco cried, clutching his stomach. “She’s trying to kill me.” </p><p>Zachary lept from the sofa and promptly disappeared into the gaps in the wall. Or whereever it was she went to. Probably the same places Trevor used to visit. </p><p>Neville winced at the memory of his beloved toad. He noticed the way Draco was looking at him, and knowing he wouldn’t be able to explain to Draco why the memory of his familiar pained him, he quickly held up the position. “Take this.”</p><p>“It hurts,” Draco cried dramatically squeezing his eyes shut. “Your creature hurt me. The light hurts. Everything hurts.”</p><p>“Draco, come on, this will help make it better.” Neville lifted the bottle to Draco’s lips. He watched as Draco swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing, a small amount of liquid slipping out from the corner of his mouth. </p><p>Draco opened his eyes.  “Enjoying the view?” He attempted a smirk but it turned into a wince. “You liar. It still hurts.”</p><p>“Give it a minute. Here, have some water. It’s as good as any potion.” </p><p>Draco glared. “Now that’s just a blatant lie. Don’t. You Hufflepuffs are hopeless at lying.”</p><p>Neville let a small smile grace his lips. “I was in Gryffindor, remember?”</p><p>Draco waved a hand dismissively and then threw it down over his forehead.  He closed his eyes once more and took a deep breath. “Not to alarm you, but I think I’m dying.” </p><p>Neville resisted the urge to mutter how he wasn’t that lucky. He was doing that a lot today. Resisting his urges. “Look, I’m going to cook some breakfast. It’s good to eat after drinking. Soak all that poison up.”</p><p>Draco opened a single silver eye and seemed to perk up. Neville felt his smile deepen at the similarity Draco held to Zachary, his new archenemies, in that moment. </p><p>“Oh? What are you thinking then? I won’t eat a full English, so just forget it. I am partial to an omelette.”</p><p>“Are you talking breakfast? Cause I’ll cook,” Hannah said, appearing in the door frame. She had changed into one of Neville’s baggy shirts and a pair of his sweatpants. The last of the makeup gone from her face and replaced by the sheen of her moisturizer that she kept in her drawer beside his closet.</p><p>“We can cook together?” Neville offered. </p><p>“Neville, you don’t have to. It’s the least I can do, really. Thank you for letting us crash here. We must’ve been such an annoyance last night.”</p><p>“You could never be an annoyance, Hannah,” he said softly.</p><p>Draco coughed and then glared, again. “And?”</p><p>“Yes, and you Draco. You could <em> never </em> be an annoyance.”</p><p>“Just so bad at lying,” Draco grumbled, rolling back over on the sofa and hiding his face. “I don’t know why you even bother. It’s so bright. Was the world always this bright?”</p><p>“He seemed fine last night,” Neville said just for Hannah as they crossed the short boundary into the kitchen. “Totally sober.”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s weird, right? Well, that potion you gave me kicked in pretty quick so he should be fine soon. He’s just so unbelievably dramatic.”</p><p>Neville chuckled, opening the fridge and passing her the eggs. “He really is, huh? How’d you two meet up last night, anyway?” He regretted it the second he asked. He really didn’t want to know.</p><p>Hannah cracked three eggs into a chipped bowl and began to whisk them with a fork. “I was out with Ernie and you know how it goes.” </p><p>“Yeah.” He did, even though it had been a while since he had joined them in their romps around Diagon Alley. He pulled out a frying pan and set it over the flickering flames he conjured. “Hannah, Draco said something last night…I was just wondering about it?”</p><p>“Yes, Neville?” Her breath seemed to catch in her chest. She poured the whisked eggs into the warming pan. </p><p>“Uh, about how I blow you off? Look, it’s just a really important season for replanting and getting ready for the school year, and I’m sorry.” Neville pushed the edges of the omelette with a spatula. “I know I can be crap at remembering dates and stuff. I mean, I don’t mean to blow you off.” He slid the spatula under the egg but it was too soon and a rip formed along the edge. He shook it off, bent the frying pan to redistribute the egg, and sighed, setting the spatula down on the counter. The same counter Draco had leaned against the night before while kissing Hannah. While touching her. “You know I would’ve been there if I had remembered.”</p><p>She sighed, too. “Right. Don’t worry about it,” she said before adding, more kindly, “I understand how busy you are. And you’re there when I need you. Like last night. Thanks. For cleaning me up.”</p><p>“Yeah, about that. How much do you remember about—”</p><p>“Are you burning my omelette?” Draco grabbed the handle of the pan and moved the steaming food away from the heat. “You call <em> this </em> an omelette? Is it— is there even any cheese? Where’s the bell peppers? The mushrooms? Wait, did you even use salt? Tell me you used salt.” He flicked the rubbish bin open and slid the omelette straight into it. “Heathens.”</p><p>“I would’ve eaten that!” Hannah cried. “Draco, I am <em> starving </em>.” </p><p>“Maybe so but it’s better to starve than eat whatever that mess was. Neville, get me the veg and cheese, will you? Hannah, get some hash browns. Or, better yet, potatoes. Yes, we should make scalloped potatoes. Oh, and Neville, salmon? You wouldn’t happen to have any, would you?”</p><p>“I’m vegetarian, Draco, you know that. Here,” he offered him a clean knife but Draco shook his head, rolled his sleeves up and pulled out his wand. </p><p>“Please.” He shot them both a devilish grin. “There’s no need.” </p><p>“I didn’t even know you cooked,” Neville admitted half an hour later after the first bite of the best omelette of his life. Not that he would give Draco the satisfaction of knowing that. They were sat around his cramped, circular table, pushing the errant potted plant out of the way to make room for their plates heaving with omelettes and scalloped potatoes. Neville had ensured they were both supplied with orange juice and water, firmly reminding them that hydration truly was the best cure to a hangover as Draco rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have, you know, house elves for that?”</p><p>“I’m rich, Neville, not stupid.”</p><p>Neville bit his tongue again. Pulling Hannah off of him, resisting his urges, and biting his tongue. The holy trifecta of bad times.</p><p>“You seem to be feeling better, Draco,” Hannah said in between bites of scalloped potatoes. “That potion was good, wasn’t it?”</p><p>“It was adequate.” Draco rested his elbows on the table and then jumped back when he brushed against a plant that let out a trill of annoyance. </p><p>“Benefits of supplying the best potion masters with ingredients,” Neville admitted with a small grin. </p><p>“And yet no salmon,” Draco muttered before holding his hands up at Hannah’s sharp glare. “Sorry, sorry.”</p><p>“Neville grows all the vegetables himself, did you know?” </p><p>Draco looked around the cramped apartment that was overflowing with greenery. “Oh?”</p><p>“Not here. You know the community gardens in Hogsmeade? I help organize and run them. That is, I do until I go to Hogwarts in the fall. But it’s alright because I’ll have access to all the greenhouses when I start working there.”</p><p>“He’s going to make a wonderful professor, don’t you think?”</p><p>Draco placed his knife and fork down. “Look, you’re putting me off of the delicious breakfast that I personally cooked, out of the goodness of my heart, for all of us. And, yes, I agree. Neville is... adequate.” He shot Neville an appreciate glance before looking back to Hannah. “But why are you complimenting him so much?”</p><p>“I’m not! I was just saying. And it’s true!”</p><p>“We all left school a long time ago, now. So long ago I had even forgotten what house Neville was in—”</p><p>“No. You didn’t,” Hannah interrupted with a roll of her eyes. “Don’t pretend.”</p><p>“Anyway, the point remains. We’re not kids anymore.” He looked between the two of them. “Do I have to spell it out? If you want to fuck, then fuck.”</p><p>Neville’s knife and fork fell with a clatter against his plate. “What? Don’t joke. That’s not— that’s not funny.”</p><p>But Hannah hadn’t reacted. Or, rather, she had by becoming totally still. </p><p>Neville felt the dizziness return. The rushing in his ears. “Hannah’s my best <em> friend </em>.” </p><p>Well, other than Hermione and Harry and Ginny and, actually, he was close friends with pretty much all of his peers. And he didn’t feel for them the way he felt for Hannah. He wasn’t even sure what he felt for her. Sometimes he tried to tell himself that it was protective. Because of their bond. Because of what they’d both lost. He was just protective of her and untrusting of the random people she’d take home on her nights drinking. It was to no avail. Neville was intimately familiar with jealousy.  Had been most of his life. And he could recognize it immediately whenever he saw Hannah with her arms around another man or woman, whenever she was leaving kisses against their necks instead of his. And what was with <em> that</em>, anyway? </p><p>“Let’s just forget it, yeah?” Hannah tried. There was a wobble to her voice. “Neville is my friend. And, that’s what Neville wants to be. He wants us to be friends. So we’ll just be…”</p><p>“Friends?” Draco offered with a pointed look. “Is that what <em> you </em> want, Hannah?”</p><p>“Draco,” she warned. </p><p>“You don’t sleep with friends,” Neville said, his voice at a higher pitch. “You don’t have those feelings for them.”</p><p>“Right,” Hannah agreed. “Just like how you don’t have those feelings for Hermione and I don’t have them for Ernie and we— we don’t have those feelings for each other. Right?” </p><p>Of course he didn’t have those feelings for Hermione. Or Ernie. Or anyone who wasn’t Hannah. And maybe sometimes Draco, like when the potion slipped out of the corner of his mouth. Neville silently cursed himself. She was a good friend. The best. The only one who held his hand as he showed her his gum wrapper collection. The only one who had laid on her side on his bed and helped for hours as he tried to memorize countless plants and their scientific names. The only one who looked so good in a tube top that Neville forgot his own damn name. No. That wasn’t right. </p><p>“I fuck my friends,” Draco said with a grin, lurching Neville out of his ruminations. “I don’t see why I shouldn’t. My friends are sexy. Like you, Hannah,” he shot her a dazzling smile and Neville’s stomach twisted. </p><p>“Have you two? Slept together?” Neville asked despite himself. He didn’t want to know. Why the fuck did he ask?</p><p>Hannah looked away, her face flushed red to her hairline, suddenly fascinated with a hanging plant near her head, and Draco’s grin only widened. </p><p>“It’s basically a rite of passage for becoming my friend,” Draco insisted. </p><p>Neville nodded and even though his appetite had entirely dissipated, he shoved a cold mouthful of omelette into his mouth. He shouldn’t say anything. It was Hannah’s business who she slept with and he wasn’t one to judge. And he really didn’t want to know— “Was he good?”</p><p>Hannah’s head shot around. “Neville!”</p><p>Neville picked up his glass of water and tried to wash down the chewy egg. It had turned from the best omelette he’d ever had to the worst quite rapidly. He looked into the glass. “Is that a yes?”</p><p>“Why? You interested?” Draco said and Neville could almost hear his smirk. </p><p>Hannah pushed her chair back and stood. “He’s winding you up, Neville. I’ve never slept with him. Not that it’s any of your business if I had. Not considering you just want to be <em> friends </em>. And certainly none of your business how good he might’ve been. But, I suppose if you’d like the answer to that question, you can find out for yourself!” </p><p>She stalked out of the room and Neville didn’t hesitate to follow her, knocking into the table as he lurched up, ignoring Draco’s cries of protest as the orange juice splattered over his shirt. She was standing against the sink, hands pressed into the cool metal. And she was shaking. </p><p>Neville brushed his hands on the back of her arms, feeling the whisper soft hair there, and hesitated before he pulled her to his chest. “Sorry,” he mumbled. </p><p>She fell back into him. Seemingly soothed. Without protest. Because she was his best friend. And regardless of anything, of any fight, they’d always make up. He couldn’t lose this. He couldn’t sacrifice this for a could be. Not even for the things he wished for late at night when his bed grew cold and he remembered how warm she could be. </p><p>“You know he just loves to see a reaction.”</p><p>“Right.” He wanted to stay there. Just like that. With her leaning back against him, enveloped in his arms. He wasn’t sure for how long. Maybe forever. “I don’t want to be your friend.” </p><p>Hannah wrenched herself away from him and spun around, confusion and even a little bit of hurt in her eyes. “Very funny.”</p><p>Why had he said anything? It had been so perfect. They were where they were supposed to be. Her in his arms, against his chest, warm and soft and— he had to tell her. He couldn’t keep on like this. Couldn’t keep fooling her into thinking he didn’t have those thoughts for her. </p><p>“You’re going to hate me,” he whispered, tears already welling in his eyes. </p><p>“Neville? Whatever it is, I won’t.” She reached up and stroked his cheek so softly he almost did burst into tears. “I could never hate you.”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“You hate yourself?”</p><p>He pressed his forehead against hers and spoke with his eyes closed, tears threatening to fall. “You said ‘we don’t have those feelings for each other.’ Well, I do. Have them. For you, Hannah.”</p><p>“What?” She moved back away from him, pressing herself into the sink, and her voice was low. “Neville—”</p><p>He threw his head down on her shoulder, burying himself into her hair. That fucking hair that smelled so good. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t right for a person to smell so good. He couldn’t help it. The tears were flowing. </p><p>“If you hate me or never want to speak to me again, I understand. I get it. I’m just a… a creep thinking those things about you all the time.” He released his hold on her to grasp the counter behind her, his palms burning up with guilt at the truth of his words, effectively and accidentally trapping her. </p><p>“I can’t help it,” he continued desperately when she didn’t reply. “Not when you come into my apartment in the middle of the night in that tiny shirt looking like— But they’re constant, the thoughts, whenever I see you. You’re my friend. My <em> best </em> friend. And I’ve been lying to you. Been thinking those thoughts about you. All of the thoughts. For years. Things people should definitely not think about their friends— Shouldn’t want to do those things to their friends.” He paused, a sob crushing through his chest before he wailed, “I’m just as bad as Draco!” </p><p>She held him against her shoulder, stroking his back with her warm palm. It wasn’t until his sobs had died down that Hannah spoke. </p><p>“No. You stupid man. You’re worse,” she said. Neville cried with renewed fervor and she shushed him by gently brushing his hair behind his ear and tipping his chin up, eyes connecting with his. “Because you're telling me that even though you rejected me last night, you do actually have feelings for me? After I had spent a whole morning beating myself up over it, feeling stupid and pathetic and undesirable? Only to tell me, while acting like a silly fool I might add, that you do, in fact, want me? Have wanted me for years?”</p><p>“Hannah…” She hadn’t run from him. Hadn’t slapped him across the face. Hadn’t burst into tears at his betrayal. She remembered. She remembered the night before, and remembered kissing him. And she’d stayed for breakfast anyway. “I didn’t reject you. You were drunk.”</p><p>Hannah lifted a thumb to brush away his tears and then lowered it to his lips, tracing their shape. She pushed her thumb between them and Neville obeyed, parting his teeth and, as if by reflex, he sucked. He tasted the salt of his tears on her skin. She pulled her thumb back out, her eyes heavy and dark, and then teased it between her teeth, tongue flicking out to taste it. To taste him. As he had done the night before. </p><p>“I’m not drunk, now.”</p><p>“No,” Neville said, not daring to blink. “You’re not.”</p><p>She leaned into his ear, pressing her chest against his. Her tongue caught his skin, where her gloss had been the night before. The image of her in her tube top and tight skirt flashed through Neville’s mind and he groaned, pressing himself harder against her. </p><p>“And,” she whispered, “Draco’s still here.”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed my first ever fest fic!</p><p>Thank you Skeptique, Phe, DivineMistake, and Costco for beta-reading this fic! I appreciate all your feedback. </p><p>Thank you so much Oliver for organizing this fest!! It was so lovely to participate and find a community of fellow rare pair fanatics. I can’t wait to read all the other works. </p><p>I think I stumbled a bit away from the prompt because I wanted to keep Neville in character and couldn’t see him sleeping with Hannah while she was unable to consent. He’s just too much of a darn sweetie pie! But I hope it works and I hope the anon submitter is okay with this interpretation. And I hope all y’all like the characterizations. This Draco was fun to write. </p><p>Please let me know what you think!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>